Friend or Foe
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Two workaholics, both duelists, both hate each other. Both too stubborn to realize what their families have gotten them into. Can they survive it without killing eachother? Seto X OC


Reno obsessed fangirl: I got bored and can't find the disc with the chapter file for the other stories so they'll be on hiatus until I can find it.

Summary: Two workaholics, both duelists, both hate each other. Both too stubborn to realize what their families have gotten them into. Can they survive it without killing eachother? Seto X OC

Ch1

Ami POV:

I looked up from my book to see how the duel was going next to me.

"You're never going to win that way Taya," I said with a smile at my best friends.

"Then why don't you help me," Taya asked.

"Because then that would be unfair to Yugi," I said going back to my book.

"How would that be unfair to me," Yugi asked.

"Cause you haven't beaten me yet," I said with a laugh, "and since I'm almost done with this book, I'm going to go to the library to pick up another. Enjoy the duel you guys."

Seto POV:

I watched as she laugh and stand up soon after, saying something about the library and another book. I waited for a while before following her out of the door. I loved the fact that I knew something that concerned the both of us but she didn't know it.

"Hey Himura," I said making her look up.

Normal POV:

Ami looked up at hearing her name and turned around to see who said her name only to frown at Seto Kiaba himself.

"What do you want Kiaba," Ami said, "I was planning on having a pleasant day without you bothering me."

"Oh nothing," Seto said as the two of you reached a set of bookshelves on business.

"Then go away," Ami said.

"Did you forget that our companies had a meeting tonight," Seto asked standing close to her to get under her skin.

"Would you like a repeat of last week Kiaba," Ami said getting a stool and reaching for a book on the top shelf, "and I didn't forget, I just didn't want to think about it."

Ami got off of the stool with her thick book and walked towards the librarian's desk with Seto still following her.

"You wouldn't want to do that in those shoes would you," Seto asked faking concern about her boots that she wore, not wanting to feel them or her knee again.

"Oh I would," Ami said returning her last book and getting her new book, "now if you do not mind I must return to my friends before they worry."

"Why do you hang out with them," Seto hollered after her after they got into the hallway, "they're just a bunch of losers."

"Those losers don't care that I am one of the richest students in the school," Ami said turning around and staring at you, "they don't care about a person's status unlike you. They like me as if I was a normal teenager."

"But we aren't," Seto said with a smile, "and try to be on time for once today."

Later that day at the meeting…..

Ami sat staring daggers at Seto. He father sat to her right like Mokuba did to Seto's left.

"Why must I be here," Ami asked not removing her glare from Seto, "You could have just told me this while I do something more important with my time."

"We must wait for Mr Kiaba's father's lawyer to get here with the document," Mr Himura said.

"What document," you both said staring at him.

A short man came in and bowed to the both of you.

"Tell me what this is all about now," Ami said angrily.

"Seto Kiaba's father made an agreement with Mr Himura before he died for tohe two of you to be arranged to be married," the lawyer said sitting down.

"What," Seto and you both said standing up.

"I refuse to marry that arrogant prick," Ami said pointing at Seto.

"Language Ami," her father said calmly.

"I will not watch my language," Ami yelled, "You arranged for me to marry the one person that I despise. I will not do this!"

Ami walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She walked to the nearest elevator and waited for it to come up. She felt someone stand next to her as she stared at the doors.

"You are the last person that I want to talk to right now Kiaba," Ami said not looking at him.

"Do you think that I even wanted this," Kiaba said angrily, "to be forced into a marriage to you!"

"Then why are you following me," Ami said angrily as the doors opened and they went into the elevator.

She pressed the button for the lobby as the doors closed.

"Because your father is a business partner," Seto said, "and that he suggested that it was better for me to come and calm you down."

"If anything it will only make me madder," Ami said not looking at him.

"Do you think I care," Seto said with a laugh, "You are to be my wife, like hell I would care in an arranged marriage. I would rather lose to one of your loser friends in a duel."

Ami turned around to face him to see him close to her. She backed up away from him as he pushed the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing," Ami demanded backing up as he walked towards her slowly, "Stay away from me."

"Or what," Seto said with a smile, "You'll kick me again. Just try it."

Ami tried to kick him to only have her leg caught. He pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall. He pinned her arms on either side of her head and stood close enough to her to wear she couldn't kick him.

"Let go of me," Ami demanded angrily.

"Not until you get use to the fact that you will be my wife whether we like it or not," Seto said.

"Then I guess that you'll get use to being like this because I won't," Ami said before she spat in his face, "now release me."

Seto wiped the spit off of his cheek with one hand and grabbed her free hand before she could hit him.

"No," Seto said, "and while we are like this. You will not hang out with those friends of yours anymore."

"You aren't my father," Ami said.

"He isn't even your real father," Seto said angrily.

Ami POV:

"What," I said as I slowly pressed the button to make the elevator move again, "No you're lying."

"He never told you did he," Seto said looking at my shocked expression as his face began to looked shocked.

"Do you think I would be like this if he did you asshole," I said as the doors opened and I kicked him away from me.

I ran out of the elevator crying. I heard him call my name as I ran out of the building and down the street. I didn't want him to catch me. I kept running until I got to Taya's house. I knocked on the door until it opened to reveal a confused Taya.

"Ami I thought you were still at KiabaCorp," Taya asked letting me in, "What's wrong."

"I'm engaged to him Taya," I said, "and the man that I thought was my father isn't really my father."

"Let me grab my things and I'll take you home," Taya said.

Normal POV:

Ami walked into the house and went straight to her dad's study. He was talking to the Kiaba lawyer as she stood there.

"Who is he," Ami said angrily.

"Leave us for a few minutes," her dad said to the lawyer.

The lawyer left the room as Ami stood their on the doorframe.

"Who the fuck is my real father," Ami said angrily.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"Try me," Ami said angrily.

"Your father is Maximillion Pegasus," he said, "He thought that you would be better off with someone else after your real mother died."

"Why," Ami asked.

"They were young when you were born," he said, "and gave you to us after your mother Cecilia died. He told us to agree to marry you to someone that we knew would take care of you."

"So you decided to give me to my rival," Ami said angrily.

"It was a good match," he said, "and look at the two of you, you both work so much that neither of you would probably marry without help."

"Why haven't I met my real father," Ami said.

"If you want we can arrange a meeting to meet him," he said.

"No," Ami said shaking her head, "He doesn't deserve to see me after giving me up."

Next day………

Ami sat at her desk staring out at Domino City. She heard a beeping sound from her computer and saw that she had an instant message.

Seto: Can we talk?

Ami started to type on it before staring at the screen.

Ami: Why you pretty much ruined my life I the span of a few hours?

Seto: I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. Ok, I thought you knew.

Ami: Well I didn't, happy now?

Seto: Ami I'm sorry ok

Ami: No its not okay, and you have no right to call me Ami Kiaba.

Seto: Ami we are going to be married whether we like it or not so you might as well get over it.

Ami: I won't seeing as I HAD NO CHOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Neither did I.

Ami: Just go away Kiaba.

Seto: There is a party in two nights to announce our engagement. Go willingly or I will drag you their myself.

Ami: Go to hell Kiaba.

Seto: I will be at Himura manor to pick you up at 7 in two days.

Two days after the conversation….

Ami sat in the car staring out the window as it drove to KiabaCorp. Seto was sitting right next to her. Seto was wearing a tx while you wore a black dress that went down to the floor and a pair of stiletto heels.

"At least you decided to dress up," Seto said.

"I don't care about ruining your reputation," Ami said, "but since we are both in this now I'm not letting mine get ruined."

"Look at me Ami," Seto said.

"Why," Ami asked staring out of the window.

"Because I would rather look at the person and know that they are listening to me," Seto said getting angry.

Ami looked at him emotionlessly.

"Who is all going to be their," Ami said.

"Most of the CEO's from all of the Technology and Gaming companies in Japan," Seto said, "think you can handle it?"

"Think you can handle your soon to be wife," Ami asked with a smile.

"I can handle her just fine," Seto said leaning towards her, " But can you handle me?"

Ami just smiled.

"I've handled worst men then you everyday at work," Ami said.

Seto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ami's. She pushed him wa with a look of shock on her face.

"What was that for," Ami demanded.

"Just getting a kiss from my fiancé," Seto said with a smirk.

"Don't do it again," Ami stated.

"And why not," Seto said leaning towards her again, "you are my fiancé."

"But not willingly," Ami said pushing him away from her again, "Now stay away from me."

"Just agree for tonight that we will act like a happy couple," Seto said, "or you'll ruin both of our reputations."

At the party………

Ami and Seto stood next to each other as her father spoke. They both had fake smiles on their faces until he was done talking. He raised his glass to the two of you and everyone did the same.

"Excuse me my dear," Ami said as convincingly as she could, "but would you mind if I went outside for some fresh air."

"Not at all," Seto said kissing your cheek, "I'll be along as soon as I am done talkling business."

Ami walked over to the balcony and stared out at the City.

"Hello Pegasus," Ami said not looking at him, "or should I call you father?"

"That is a very interesting talent that you have," Pegasus said standing next to his daughter.

"I learned it over the years," Ami said looking at him, "Now what is it that you want?"

"Your fiance's company," he simply said drinking a bit of his wine, "and all of the millennium items."

"I won't help you get Yug's," Ami said with a smile in case anyone was watching, "or Bakura's."

"But my dear," Pegasus said, "You would be doing your father a great favor."

"And what about me huh," Ami said, "You abandoned me when I was a baby to one of your business partners. You didn't even bother to tell me or let me know that you were my father at all at all of those other business parties."

"I didn't want to ruin your fragile life," Pegasus said, "but if you want to get to know your father then why don't you come for a visit to the Duelist Kingdom?"

"I would have to consult my fiancé," Ami said using the only excuse that she knew of, "wouldn't want to disappoint him now would we?"

"I can see right through this illusion of yours and his," Pegasus said, "Its interesting to watch though."

"And what about yours eh," Ami said, "The millennium eye? Why don't you just let everyone see why you are one of the top duelists."

"But then that would ruin my plan to get KiabaCorp and little Yugi's puzzle," Pegasus said.

Ami watched as he left and Kiaba came to stand next to her.

"Watch your company 'my dear'," Ami said keeping an eye on Pegasus, "I don't trust my real father."

"And why is that," Seto asked hugging Ami from behind.

"He's planning something," Ami said, "I don't trust Pegasus. How long have you known he was my father, don't lie I know that you knew about it for a lot longer than you let on."

"You both have the same hair," Seto said in your ear, "and you bare a striking resemblance to his late wife Cecilia. I've known since I first met you."

Ami felt him nuzzle into her neck.

"Are you alright Kiaba," Ami asked.

"Fine my dear," He said walking the two of you further into the balcony.

Ami smelt it finally on his breath.

"You're drunk," Ami said trying to pull away.

"And what if I am," Seto aid pulling you tighter to him, "What if I want to continue that kiss from the car?"

"Then I am afraid that I would have to decline," Ami said finally managing to get out of his hold, "I wouldn't want you to do anything that you wouldn't want to regret."

Ami started to walk away back into the room when Seto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What if I told you that I liked you from the start," Seto said as he looked at you.

You stared at him for a bit before getting an idea in your head.

"Mr Kiaba," Ami said with a seductive smile, "You know that leading a lady on isn't very polite."

"Who said I was leading you on," Seto sad, "Why don't you stay here with me tonight?"

"I only have my school uniform to change into though," Ami said with a smile, hoping that he wouldn't catch on.

"Who said anything about wearing cloths while sleeping," Seto said, "or anything about sleeping?"

"Are you implying what I think you are my dear Seto," Ami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I am," he said with a smile, "Come on they'll be fine without us for the night. They probably don't notice that we are gone now."

"Then by all means" Ami said, "lead the way."

Back at Seto's home…..

Ami walked into Seto's room looking around.

'_Have to get him to the bed for this to work,'_ Ami thought.

Ami turned around to see Seto locking at the door and smiled at him.

"Were you just lying about liking me from the start," Ami asked as he looked at her, "just so that you can get me into bed with you?"

"I wasn't," Seto said walking towards her, I've liked you since you first started school with me."

Ami backed up to the bed with a smile on her face as she rubbed her thumb in a compact of oil. She motioned for him to come closer as she knelt onto the bed and began to back up.

"If you want me Seto come and get me," Ami said making sure not to get the oiled thumb near her nose.

Seto got on the bed and began to kiss Ami. She smiled as she pulled away from him and rubbed the thumb in front of his nose.

"Sorry Seto I'm not ready to lose it to you just yet," Ami said with a smile before Seto fell onto the bed asleep.


End file.
